Glitter In The Air
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: this is the first song fic in my mini series, Supernatural theme Songs. this one's all Destiel so enjoy. Listen to the song to get in the mood!


I had to do this song. it was calling to me and is really nice.

**Also this is the first in my new mini series, Supernatural Theme Songs. Since i can't really update much, i'm giving you guys this.**

**And its mostly all Destiel!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Glitter In The Air

Supernatural Style Song Fic

**Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?**  
Sam was gone to the library, most likely to do Sammy things. And for one of the first times in a while, Dean didn't mind. Cas had dropped in and now, they were sitting across from each other on Dean's motel bed. Between them, lay a platter of human food that Cas was curious to try. Before the angel had the change to pick up a slice of apple, an idea came to Dean. He picked it up and offered it to Cas, who reached out to grab it. But Dean shook his head and the confused angel dropped his hand and looked at his hunter, tilting his head in a way that made Dean's heart hurt. Dean extended his hand up to Cas's lips and watched as the angel opened his pink mouth and took a tentative bite. He smiled and finished off the slice, all but sucking Dean's fingers in the end.

**Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?**  
Human.

Dean was Human.

And Cas knew it was wrong to feel this way about anyone but his Father. But Dean… Oh there was something about Dean. Something that made the angel want to give himself to him completely. So now, as the hunter asked a silent question with his eyes, Cas nodded. He trusted Dean, trusted Dean more than he had trusted anyone in his entire existence as an angel.

And so, as Dean leaned ever closer, Cas closed his eyes. Not because he was afraid or nervous, but because he trusted Dean so completely that he didn't need to watch him to put his faith in him. He could trust Dean with his heart with his eyes closed.

**Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?**  
It was a New Year's party, the year they had saved the world from the apocalypse. They were at Bobby's house, all their friends and family crowded around the small TV to see the ball drop. Sam had his arm around Sarah Blake and Dean was sneaking his arm around Cas's waist, letting his hand rest on the small of his angel's back. Cas could only secretly smile.

Suddenly, as the countdown started, dean noticed Cas pick up a handful of glitter from the table that they had been using for decorations. As they reached one, Cas unexpectedly threw it in the air. The glitter magically spread and showered the whole room unendingly, sprinkling the guest's ad twinkling as the light hit the speckles, giving them their own piece of New Years. Everyone watched the flecks of light shower down and so much hope and happiness filled the room that Dean couldn't contain how proud he was that Cas was _his_ angel.

He kissed him then, softly on the mouth, gaining whistles from bobby and several others including Sam, which he dismissed with his middle finger. Cas smiled then, his lips slightly bruised, as he once again saw the happiness light everyone's face, especially Dean's.

And Dean had to admit, that for an emotionally distressed angel, Cas had done the most perfect thing possible.

**Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care"?**

Dean.

Dean was in trouble. Dean was hurting. Dean was rotting in Hell for no reason that was fair. Already Castiel could feel something stir in his heart at the name he had heard in a dream from a voice that sounded like light and came from far away: Dean Winchester. And after said voice described what was to be done and why Castiel was doing it, it had made him more determined to save him.

But the fear!

Oh, it was terrifying to have to go into Hell. Hell, where the souls went through constant agony and horrible pain for ever. But, Castiel reprimanded himself, I am an Angel of the Lord; I do not FEEL. Yet, when it came to this particular human, he found he did. He found the other feeling, the deep, passionate one was more important than the fear.

So, as he faced Hell, dove in, faced that fear, he murmured words that he never thought he could:

"I just don't care."

**It's only half past the point of no return.**

A hole, a gaping maw of black opening to Hell.

It was the point of no return for Sammy, Dean knew. And as his heart wrenched to pieces, he knew it was past that, that it was too late. That, as both his brothers got thrown in, he would never see them again. Never hear Sam complain or say he was a jerk, never see him make a bitch-face before he started bitching.

Never.

He'd be left alone. Cas was gone, his beautiful angel, blown to pieces before his very eyes by someone who wasn't Sam. His brother was gone, Bobby, his mentor, was gone.

All gone.

It wasn't just the point of no return for them, he realized. It was half past the point of no return for him too.

**The tip of the iceberg  
**He loved Dean.

Loved him completely, and utterly. Loved him so much that Cas had rebelled against Heaven for him. Loved him so much, he'd die for him, do anything he asked of him. Loved him so much it hurt.

And that was just the tip of the ice berg.

**The sun before the burn.  
**Dean gaped at his warding tattoo on his chest as he looked in the mirror and then had a sudden thought. Cas had said he had left his mark on him. Dean went to lift his shirt sleeve and gasped as he saw a handprint he was sure matched the angel's hand.

_His_ angel.

He could only feel possessive now.

But the handprint was new, fresh, like a raised sunburn. Except there was no sun before this burn. This time, there was just an angel, gripping him tight and raising him from perdition.

Was it wrong that Dean thought that sounded slightly hot, especially coming from his angel's round, what he assumed were soft, pink lips?

He didn't think so.

**The thunder before the lightning  
**There was a loud rumble and then a streak of lightning that flashed before Dean;s lids, instantly awakening him. He listened for the tell-tale sounds of pitter-pattering rain and was surprised to find none.

If not a rain storm then what-

"Dean," came the gravelly voice, that sent a flash of heat through Dean's body. He turned in the dark to find Cas standing there, looking as majestic, grim and painfully sad as always. The angel got close and without thinking, Dean hugged him and held him tight. Cas, not knowing what else to do, disappeared, but now, Dean knows.

The thunder _before_ the lightning.

That's when Cas would come.

**The breath before the phrase.  
**That tiny breath.

That breath that Dean knew was to help Cas steel himself for whatever was going to happen, for whatever he was going to say. It caught Dean's attention like nothing else could, caught it and made him hope that he wasn't sleeping or dreaming.

Because then, Cas said, "I love you, Dean," and the hunter was lost in the love that the angel had poured on him.

That small, little breath before that huge meaningful phrase.

It had meant everything.

**Have you ever felt this way?**

Happy, relieved, calm, relaxed.

Emotions ran through Dean as he looked his angel in the eye and whispered words of love and devotion, words that were true and would be forever true and nothing less.

Possessive, cared for, warm, light.

He held Cas close, felt every breath he took and savored in each moment.

Had he ever felt this way, Dean wondered? No, he decided. He had never felt this way for anyone or anything. And he only wanted to feel it for Cas.

**Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?  
You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone.**

Dean stared.

And stared.

And stared. Sam had asked several times what he was waiting for and had finally left, claiming he had Sammy things to do.

And Dean was still staring.

And he hated himself for it. Just because he hasn't called, whether to check in, deliver news, or just say hi, didn't mean a thing, he told himself. But he needed him, Dean realized. As if the phone going off would be evidence enough that Dean wasn't alone in his feelings, that he wasn't left to drown in them or be buried underneath them.

Just once, he thought. Please just think of me once, once enough to call me, just so I can hear your voice.

He felt himself mentally begging, so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the phone ringing once, then twice. He snatched it up with shaking as he hit the talk button, knowing, just knowing, that it was him.

"Dean?" said the voice.

As if he had to ask.

"Cas," Dean breathed out in relief.

**Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?  
**One touch.

One gentle caress. That was all it had taken. Dean had been manhandled his whole life, tossed around, beaten when down. And it had hardened him.

But this one gentle stroke was all it took to make him cry. To make his back arch, his toes curl and his heart beat faster. One touch, so gentle that he could barely believe Cas was the one who had gotten this reaction from him. One touch. And it had been those sapphire eyes to coax it from his lips, make tears spring into his eyes at being handled so gently, like he could break.

One touch.

And it had been Cas.

**Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?**

He stood there, a total stranger, but not, his hazel eyes begging to be let in, begging Cas to let him into his heart, promising to make it safer, stronger.

Promising to fuse it with his own and make it one.

But it could all only happen if Cas let him into his life. And that's all that either of them wanted. So when he nodded, his head of black hair bobbing, his sapphire orbs uncertain, yet sure, Dean's heart leapt out of his chest and into Cas's, where they both knew it would remain forever.

**It's only half past the point of oblivion  
**Hell.

Hell. He was stuck there, thrown into the pits of oblivion. And he was too far gone, past the half way point, past it all.

Stuck in oblivion.

Gone, yet still there.

And then, the flutter of wings in a place where screams and pain ruled. A touch of cool, where only heat and sweat reside. A flash of hope and peace in a place where only misery and despair reign.

And a name, a name that Dean swears is murmuring to him him and making his body do things it wouldn't normally do.

Castiel.

The fuck? Dean would just shorten it to Cas.**  
**

**The hourglass on the table**

Time.

They had no time. It was slowly running out and as much as Dean tried, he couldn't pry that ever-draining hour glass from the table as it all went away. How was he supposed to save Sammy, save the world, when he had no idea on how and no time to think of it? Then when his time would run out, he'd lose Sam, he'd lose the world. Soon, Dean realized that he wouldn't just lose _the_ world, he'd lose _his_ world.

Cas.

That angel had become his entire life. Dean found he relied on his ignorance of the human world to keep him going, relied on every breath Cas took to remind him to breath himself. He savored every moment spent together, every night ling in each other's arms. The day wasn't worth it unless Cas was there. And now, he was human. And as the angels flew away as earth burned, Cas would die.

He'd lose _his_ Cas. _His_ angel. _His_ life.

Dean wished he had more time.

**The walk before the run**

Dean tried and tried again, but he could barely catch his breath and his leg hurt so bad. If only Cas were an angel again, he could heal hi stupid broken leg. But for now, Dean was stuck stumbling, trying his hardest to recover quickly so he would no longer be a burden to them and he could focus on saving the world.

He stumbled again and this time, he just couldn't get up and so stayed down. Suddenly, his ears were filled with the sound of footsteps and then, blue eyes were level with his.

"Dean-" Cas started.

But Dean would have none of it. "I can't- do it-Cas," he gasped between breaths.

Cas held his hunter to his chest and whispered, "You have to walk before you run, Dean."

**The breath before the kiss**  
Cas took in a deep breath. He was going to do this. He was going to march in there right up to Dean, grab him by the shoulders and do it.

But that's not how it happened at all.

Just when he walked in to commence his wishes, Dean pushed him up against the wall and this time it was_ Dean_ who took in a deep breath.

And then he kissed Cas.

**And the fear before the flames  
**Dean was terrified. Oh, so terrified. His heart slammed into his ribcage with such force he thought it might crack. But he was doing it. He was going to get Cas out of that stupid ring of Holy Fire.

And he did.

He made his way through, pulled his angel out and saved him.

And in all the emotion, he let it slip, let it slip what he had been holding up in his heart since Cas had saved him from Hell. Dean muttered, then said, voice shaking, "I-I love you Cas. Don't you ever do that to me again."

And the angel was frozen in place. And his heart was no longer his. It was Dean's. As it had always been, he realized.

**Have you ever felt this way?  
**Content, safe, complete.

That's how he felt as strong lips gently covered his own and hard arms softened at his sides.

Sweet overjoyed, open.

Cas couldn't feel any other way as Dean enveloped him in a cloak of love. And it was love.

Had he ever felt this way before, Cas wondered? No, he decided. Although he loved his Father, he knew it was nothing compared to how he felt for his hunter. He swore that he loved no one being like this, except for Dean.

Only Dean.

His one and only Dean.

**La La La La La La La La  
There you are, sitting in the garden  
Clutching my coffee,  
Calling me sugar  
You called me sugar  
**Dean sat.

Although the world was ending, he sat in the garden in back of Chuck's house. The two coffee cups in his hands made them tingle from the cold.

He waited.

And waited. Suddenly, someone walked out and down to him, sitting beside him on the bench, no longer separate, but whole. He passed a cup of coffee over to Cas and smiled when his angel took in a sweet, but sharp, mouthful of the brew.

"Hey sugar," Dean drawled, leaning in for a kiss. Cas met him halfway there, savoring how his lips were sweet and wet and moist. "You taste like it too, sugar," Dean chuckled, pulling back.

"You called me sugar," Cas said, with that 'what-the-Hell-does-my-Hunter-mean?' look and head tilt that did amazing things to Dean's body anf made his heart soar.

"Means I think you're sweet Cas," he said, his voice gruff, answering the silent question lurking in his angel's eyes. "Means I love you and never want to be away from you."

Cas blinked. "Well, then," the angel said and Dean gasped at the small, imperceptible smile tugging at the edges of the angel's lips. "You are my sugar Dean."

**Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?  
Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?  
Tonight.**

They wished it would never end, their warm, flush bodies pressed to each other, perfectly fitting. They wished they could capture the moon and the stars and hold the night still, keep it that way for ever.

"Does it ever get better than tonight?" Cas asked Dean, pressing closer to his hunter and sighing into his hunter's chest

All Dean could say was, "It could. It most definitely could."And as Cas contemplated what this could mean, Dean whispered, "Marry me, Cas. Please just marry me. All I want and need is you. Marry me Cas, and I promise it will get so much better than tonight."

Cas's breath hitched and he nodded, nodded and told Dean that that was all he wanted. And then:

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"It just got better."

And Dean had to agree with that.

* * *

**So? Review?**


End file.
